shinken_dmmfandomcom-20200215-history
Utsurojima Landing Operation
The Utsurojima Landing Operation (虚島上陸作戦) unlocks the locations on the Utsurojima island. The event involves clearing multiple maps, in order to collect rewards, blade shards and search for Demonblade monster Hotarumaru Aso. Event Period: 27 May 2016 - 17 June 2016 (extended) How to Play This event consists of 12 maps in two major areas. At first you have only access to the settlement. Clearing here the first 3 maps will unlock the second area, the tunnel. More maps will become available by completing the previous map. Clearing the fifth map will also unlock a special map, where you are able to collect blade shards. This makes a total of 12 maps (3 normal + 2 additional + 1 special for each area). Boss Enemies While normal enemies are fairly easy to defeat, bosses can cause big problems if your girls are not well leveled. They appear on map 3, 5 and 6 of each area and need to be killed, in order to unlock the next map. If you have problems with a boss, you should use other maps to level your girls first. The HP of a boss won't reset, so you can return at a later point in time. Hotarumaru Aso The Demonblade monster form of Hotarumaru Aso is one of the bosses of this event. She will appear randomly and can be catched after defeating her. To prevent her from escaping you should equip enough repression chains to increase the chance of a successful capture. Event Detail Window The event detail window can be opened by pressing the event button in the residential area. Here you can view information about the event, watch the prologue and collect rewards. '''Buttons: '''Watch prologue, go to battlefronts, rewards, return Rewards Note that some rewards can only be collected once, while others can be collected multiple times. E-1 Utsurojima Settlement E1-1 虚島上陸作戦・その1 E1-2 虚島上陸作戦・その2 E1-3 虚島上陸作戦・その3 E1-4 光の正体・その1 E1-5 光の正体・その2 E1-6 居住区の怪 E1-6 Special Map This map needs to be completed multiple times in order to receive rewards. Every time you clear it, its level will increase and the map will become more and more difficult. Bosses will also appear every five levels. Rewards can be collected when finishing the map on certain stage levels. E1-6 and E2-6 are the only places where you can collect blade shards. E-2 Utsurojima Tunnel E2-1 残骸が示すもの・その1 E2-2 残骸が示すもの・その2 E2-3 残骸が示すもの・その3 E2-4 虚島救援隊・その1 E2-5 虚島救援隊・その2 E2-6 坑道のカナリア Boss stats E2-6 Special Map Unlike E1-6, you will always encounter the boss on this map, redardless of the stage level. To unlock rewards, you'll need to defeat the boss a certain amount of times. But be careful, defeating the boss can be very difficult, even with max leveled girls. If you didn't managed to defeat the boss, the stage level will still increase. Like on normal maps, the boss' HP won't reset (Only if you defeat him). Notice that on higher stage levels, the costs for entering the map will also be higher. E1-6 and E2-6 can be used to collect blade shards. Items Repression chain These chains increase the chance of capturing a Demonblade monster. The more chains you'll take to battle, the higher the chance of success. You can only equip one per slot. After defeating the Demonblade, all equipped chains will be consumed, even when the capture fails. The percentage indicates how much your chance will be improved. Blade shard The shards can be obtained as drop on E1-6 and E2-6 and are used to redeem rewards. They can also be equipped and activated during battle. When used during battle they cause only little damage on an enemy. Information about certain items can also be found on the Item List Smithing Campaign Muramasa Senko is easier to forge from 27 May - 3 June Kogarasu Moroha is easier to forge from 3 June - 10 June Link Japanese wiki: http://wikiwiki.jp/sinken/?%B5%F5%C5%E7%BE%E5%CE%A6%BA%EE%C0%EF%282016%29 Category:Events